Diamante
| occupation = Pirate Executive Officer; Colosseum Proprietor | jva = Hideyuki Umezu | age = 45 | dfbackcolor = 002366 | dftextcolor = E34234 | dfname = Hira Hira no Mi | dfename = Ripple-Ripple Fruit | dfmeaning = Flap; Flutter | dftype = Paramecia }} Diamante is one of the three top officers of the Donquixote Pirates. He occupies the Diamond seat of the Donquixote Family and is the leader of the crew's Diamante Army subdivision. He is the proprietor of the Corrida Colosseum of Dressrosa, where he earned his title as the . Appearance Diamante wears a light colored hat with brown locks of hair coming down from it. He has striped, orange and red rectangular streaks that run down from his forehead, through his eyes, straight to his chin. In the digitally colored manga, he wears a pink shirt with purple pants and a crimson cape made of steel, while in the anime, Diamante dons a light colored shirt with brighter red pants that match his cape. He is an extremely tall and thin man, at least a foot taller than Doflamingo who is 10 feet tall himself, and possesses a muscular upper body. His legs are especially long, protruding out right next to his face when he sits down. Of the top three officers of the crew, he is the lankiest and thinnest. Ten years ago during the takeover of Dressrosa, the streaks on his face were not present. Gallery Personality Every time someone says something flattering or good about Diamante, he denies it until the person flattering him stops. That is when he accepts the compliment, and believes that the person praising him had offered his or her unbiased opinion about his talents. He is also very cruel, as he spoke to Bellamy extremely harshly after he was beaten in the Colosseum. During the usurpation of the Riku Family, he was seen smiling during the burning down of the castle, indicating his joy during the event. This attitude extends to all new recruits, even children, as he shows them little respect. Diamante also is rather insensitive and monstrous and he was bluntly telling Rebecca about her mother's death on top of mocking her father for his sorrow over her loss; he also called Rosinante lacking in intelligence and concentration right in his face. Despite this, he has no tolerance for anyone who mocks his crew, whom he sees as family members, being visibly infuriated and stunned when a foot soldier laughed at Pica's high pitch voice. Diamante does not seem to give in to popular opinion as he remained steadfast in declaring Rebecca the winner of block D when some other gladiators tried to attack her, showing at least fair sportsmanship. He also believes one must be honest with money, telling Corazon to hand over the earnings from his job. However, he is willing to use underhanded tricks to gain an upper hand when necessary, such as targeting Rebecca to create an opening while fighting Kyros or shooting Kyros in the leg while he is distracted by the rain of steel spiked balls. Like many One Piece characters, Diamante has a distinct laugh: "Uhahahaha". Relationships Crew Donquixote Doflamingo As with the rest of the Donquixote Pirates, Diamante treats their captain, Donquixote Doflamingo, with the utmost respect. As with the other Elite Officers, Diamante refers to Doflamingo as "Doffy", signifying a more casual relationship. Trebol Although not much is shown between Diamante and Trebol, the two respect each other as fellow Elite Officers. However, Diamante did show irritation when Trebol failed to keep Sugar conscious, thus undoing her Hobi Hobi Curse across Dressrosa. Pica Although not much is shown between Diamante and Pica, the two respect each other as fellow Elite Officers. Diamante grew angry at a peon for giggling at Pica's high-pitched voice. However Pica did not hesitate to insult Diamante for losing to Kyros. Senor Pink As Senor Pink is an officer under Diamante's army, Diamante treats him with respect as a family member. Despite this, he and Trebol laughed at Pink's sudden change into infant's clothing, apparently not aware of the man's reason. Bellamy As Bellamy was a new recruit who has a poor track record of failures, Diamante has a very low opinion of him, expressing his harsh words in a blunt manner. Upon realizing that Dellinger has yet to kill Bellamy as ordered, Diamante told the young officer to forget Bellamy, showing disregard for even Bellamy's possible attempt to retaliate. Enemies Rebecca Diamante is very cruel and mocking to Rebecca. Throughout her life in the Corrida Colosseum, she was condemned with brutal prejudice because of how the Donquixote Family framed her grandfather of tyranny. He brutally mocked her of killing her mother, laughing at her teary breakdown. Rebecca fears him to the point of being unable and unwilling to fight him. In return, he hunted her down and mocked her further, and even tried to kill her the same way he killed her mother. Kyros Kyros has a deep rooted hatred for Diamante, as Diamante is the man who killed his wife, Scarlett. This only worsened when Diamante almost killed Rebecca, had Kyros not made it in time to stop him. Donquixote Rosinante Although not much is shown between Diamante and Donquixote Rosinante, Diamante respected him as fellow Elite Officers, and Rosinante being Doflamingo's biological brother. However, this did not stop Diamante from expressing his opinion aloud in front of Corazon's face, regarding to the man's low intellect and concentration. On the other hand, Rosinante never saw Diamante (or anyone in the crew, aside Law) as actual comrades, let alone family, due to inheriting his father's kindness, and instead believed that Doflamingo, along with the rest of the crew who follows the captain's cruelty, as mad. Because of this, Rosinante did not show any hesitation of hiding his true intelligence and ability to speak under a facade of what Diamante believed. When the truth came out, Diamante did not show any sympathy for Rosinante, instead standing by and watching Doflamingo kill him. Trafalgar D. Water Law When first meeting a 10-years old Trafalgar Law, Diamante was rather harsh and mocking, giving the young boy the same attitude towards all new recruits, most of whom would leave in tears after two days from the extremely tough regimen. However he also found Law's nihilistic, omnicidal and fearless attitude amusing. Diamante was the one who trained Law in swordsmanship. When Diamante sees Law again after 13 years of treason, Diamante is highly infuriated. Abilities and Powers As the director of the Corrida Colosseum, he is in charge of all the goings on in the building. He is also known as the "Hero of the Colosseum" on Dressrosa, for which Doflamingo holds him in high regard. In addition, he sits in Doflamingo's diamond chair, one of the four executive officers of the crew. Doflamingo trusts Diamante enough to fight all of the block winners in the tournament alone, as the Battle Brigade that he commands has been sent away to complete various tasks. This implies that Doflamingo has enough confidence in Diamante's strength and abilities to at least compete against, if not defeat, Jesus Burgess, Bartolomeo, Rebecca, and Lucy by himself. He is also somewhat durable, as he was not bothered by Rebecca striking him in the leg with her blunt sword. Diamante was able to defeat the entire Dressrosa army, alongside Trebol and Pica. He is able to recognize Haki, as he noted the clash between Luffy's Haki and Don Chinjao's. Devil Fruit Diamante ate the Hira Hira no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to flatten anything he touches like a flag and reform and fold it while still retaining its original characteristics. Weapons Diamante wears a steel block for a cape, which he uses in tandem with his Devil Fruit powers to make it flutter, while maintaining its steel quality for defense, capable of snapping cutlasses and injuring enemies rushing into it. For offense, he wields a flintlock handgun, to kill Rebecca's mother Scarlett, a rapier, which he can also use his fruit's powers to make it flutter, reshaping it into other shapes for attack, and a club he keeps folded using his fruit's powers, and can then unfold and make it regain its shape to attack. He can also utilize this increase in flexibility to bend his sword at lengthened and unsuspecting angles. He also carries confetti blasters to release spiked iron balls and an iron umbrella to protect himself from them. Swordsmanship Diamante is highly skilled at swordsmanship, considering that he was the one who taught sword skills to a young Trafalgar D. Water Law, who is a skilled swordsman himself. His abilities are great enough for him to evenly match Kyros, the previous, undefeated winner of the Corrida Colosseum, even managing to push the opponent back at one point. Techniques * : Diamante waves his rapier from his side to above his head where he swings it down, creating a compressed air projectile that slashes his opponent. It also creates a fissure in the ground. This was first used against Kyros. History Past Back at Spider Miles in the North Blue sixteen years ago, he already was an officer of Doflamingo's crew. After Law joined the crew, he and Trebol spoke with him about the remainder of his life and Corazon's behavior as Corazon threw Law out the window. After Law had been with the crew for about a week, Diamante was seen having a meal with the other members of Doflamingo's "family". Diamante wondered how long Law would last in the crew. They then learned that Law was sick with the Amber Lead Syndrome. After Law was made an official member of the crew, the Donquixote Pirates spread their influence as they traveled to the Grand Line. They participated in various activities such as looting, making business deals, and collecting bounties. During this time, Diamante taught Law sword fighting techniques. One day, Corazon suddenly left the crew and took Law with him. Six months later, Diamante had a meeting with Trebol, Pica, and Doflamingo. They noticed that the Marines were not tracking them during Corazon's absence. Diamante commented that it might be a coincidence. The crew also made plans to steal the Ope Ope no Mi during a trade that was going to occur on Rubeck Island. They also planned to meet Corazon on Swallow Island three days before the exchange. The crew later arrived at Minion Island where the pirates who had the Ope Ope no Mi were based. Shortly after their arrival, they were informed of Corazon's treachery by Vergo. While Doflamingo covered part of the island in his birdcage, the Donquixote Pirates raided and looted the Barrels Pirates' hideout. When they found Corazon, they viciously attacked him until Doflamingo arrived. Buffalo and Baby 5 later informed Doflamingo that the Marines stationed at the island took custody of a boy. Thinking that the boy might be Law, the Donquixote Pirates left Corazon for dead and prepared for departure. Before they left the island, they found themselves under fire by Tsuru's squadron. He participated in Doflamingo's takeover of Dressrosa. After Doflamingo successfully made Riku Dold III a villain in the citizens' eyes, Diamante, Trebol, and Pica stepped in and subdued the Dressrosa army, passing themselves off as heroes. Diamante also pursued Scarlett and Rebecca until Thunder Soldier intervened. While Scarlett was getting food for her daughter, Diamante shot her. As time went on, Diamante had become loved by the people in the Corrida Colosseum, becoming its properitor known as the "Hero of the Colosseum" and earned a high rank in Doflamingo's army sitting in the Diamond chair. Dressrosa Arc He was first seen on Dressrosa, discussing matters regarding the Mera Mera no Mi with Doflamingo, which his captain entrusted to him. Later he was seen in the Corrida Colosseum, where he was announced after the four other Donquixote Family members as part of the tournament to win the Mera Mera no Mi. During the tournament, he was watching the battle royale from the staff room above the stands. He was talking with Bellamy about the latter's assassination assignment, saying that Doflamingo was too soft to give him another chance. He told Bellamy that if he got rid of Luffy before the end of the tournament, he would become an officer within the organization. He was later seen musing about the fight between Lucy and Chinjao, and remarked about how both fighters could use Haoshoku Haki. While Law and Doflamingo were fighting on the iron bridge, Diamante contacted Doflamingo via Den Den Mushi and informed him about Violet's betrayal. Doflamingo then ordered Diamante to send Lao G and others to guard the underground factory. While Dellinger was hindered by Bartolomeo in his attempt to kill Bellamy, Diamante ordered him to forget Bellamy and go to the underground factory. When Franky attempted to breach the Toy House, Diamante heard the commotion through Den Den Mushi. Since Machvise, Senor Pink, Dellinger, and Lao G were busy protecting the toy house and the SMILE Factory, Diamante accepted Doflamingo's orders to participate in the finals himself. He entered the arena along with "Lucy", Burgess, Bartolomeo, and Rebecca. They were suddenly interrupted when some of the disqualified participants from Block D charged in, refusing to accept that Rebecca was the winner. Diamante repelled them with the power of his Hira Hira no Mi, telling them to accept their losses. Diamante then introduced a new type of Fighting Fish that could reach contestants in the ring and explained that the Mera Mera no Mi was in a chest on the back of one of those fish. After Diamante declared that whoever could steal the chest and be the last person standing in this round's battle royale would be declared the winner, the match began. When Lucy jumped on the fighting fish holding the Mera Mera no Mi, Diamante attempted to attack him in order to prevent him from acquiring the Devil Fruit. Much to his surprise, Lucy was able to block his attack and shatter his weapon. After Lucy shattered Burgess's armor, Diamante noted that Lucy's fighting style was different, due to the fact that this was not Luffy. Later, Rebecca attacked Diamante, but her strike was ineffective because she was using a dull blade. Diamante retaliated by striking her with a club while saying that she will die if she is not willing to kill. He then mocked her about her mother's death. He proudly revealed that he was the one who killed her mother and smiled as Rebecca broke down in tears. As the toys in the audience transform back into their original forms after Sugar's curse broke, Diamante was deeply displeased with Trebol's failure. He was then surprised when Lucy demolished the entire arena with his bare hands. As the arena collapsed, Diamante was submerged and unable to stop Lucy from acquiring the Mera Mera no Mi. When Lucy's helmet and fake beard fell off, Diamante noticed that he was from the Revolutionary Army. After Lucy destroyed the arena, Diamante fell into the underground trade port. While wondering what to say to Doflamingo, he saw the slaves freed from Sugar's curse charging at him. He was later seen with Trebol guarding the SMILE factory, having defeated many attackers. Diamante and Trebol later gathered at the royal palace, which has been relocated to the top of the Flower Hill by Pica. Diamante tried to make an excuse for losing the Mera Mera no Mi, but Doflamingo pardoned him for his failure. After Diamante asked Doflamingo about what they should do about Issho, Doflamingo assured him that the admiral would not be a problem. When one grunt laughed at Pica's high voice, Diamante, along with the other executive officers and Doflamingo, glared at the man angrily. Later, as Luffy and his allies fought their way to the palace, Diamante stood next to Doflamingo and talked about the time they first met Law. Diamante then waited at the Flower Field and confronted Rebecca once she arrived. Diamante then chased Rebecca through the flower field, taunting her as he pursued her. He caught up to her and knocked her down with a sword slash. As Diamante prepared to kill Rebecca in the same manner he killed her mother, Kyros arrived and attacked him. Diamante was also unpleasantly surprised to see Luffy and Law after Law removed his handcuffs. Diamante tried to stop Luffy and Law as they were going to the palace, but Law teleported himself and Luffy away from the executive officer, much to his frustration. While battling Kyros, the former gladiator gave Diamante a cut on the face. Diamante responded by using "Army Bandera", making the ground ripple. After Diamante recognized Kyros as the one-legged toy soldier who mourned Scarlett's death, Kyros charged at him again. Diamante was impressed that he can fight with only one leg but warned him that his cape is made of iron. He then aimed an attack at Rebecca, but Kyros managed to deflect it. Rebecca decided to fight too and Diamante encouraged her so he can kill her too. Diamante grinned as Kyros promised Rebecca that he will ensure that she will never have to use a sword again. While Kyros struggled to keep his balance due to the Army Bandera, Diamante tried to attack Rebecca again, but this time, Robin stopped his attack. Diamante then became infuriated at Robin's interference. Robin berated Diamante for taking advantage of Kyros' handicap. In turn, Diamante laughed at Robin's comment, saying that there is no fairness in battle. Diamante then pressed his attack on Kyros, causing the former gladiator to become worn out. Deciding that it would be tasteless of him to directly finish off Kyros, Diamante used "Hira Release" to fire paper up into the air, which he used his Devil Fruit powers on to turn into spiked iron balls. The balls rained down on Kyros, Rebecca, and Robin while Diamante protected himself with a metal umbrella, but Kyros batted away all the balls that fell his way, much to Diamante's surprise. However, Diamante shot Kyros in the leg, causing him to fall and get hit by the spiked balls. Diamante then taunted Rebecca to come fight him, intent on killing her. However, Kyros managed to stand, not allowing Rebecca to go near Diamante. Kyros then rushed at Diamante, shocking the Donquixote executive, and the two dueled briefly before spacing out. Diamante then tried to finish off Kyros by using "Hangetsu Glaive," but Kyros broke through his attack and his sword, cutting him down. As he fell, he hit his head on the pole marking Scarlett's grave, knocking him unconscious. Major Battles * Diamante, Trebol, and Pica vs. the Dressrosa army * Diamante vs. Thunder Soldier * Diamante vs. fighters from block D * Corrida Colosseum Finale ** Diamante vs. Lucy ** Diamante vs. Rebecca ** Diamante vs. Bartolomeo * Diamante and Trebol vs. former toys * Diamante vs. Kyros (Sunflower Field) Trivia * Diamante is the Italian, Spanish, and Portuguese word for "Diamond". This matches the card suit motif of Doflamingo's executive officers, as the diamond suit is called "diamante" in Spanish. * The fact that Vergo and Donquixote Rosinante were called "Corazon" (Spanish for "heart") while occupying the Heart seat within the Donquixote pirates indicates that "Diamante" is also just a code name and not the character's real name. * The manner in which he utilizes his cape and rapier is reminiscent of a Spanish bullfighter, using their cape to distract the bull before striking it with a rapier. * It is believed amongst fans that Diamante's appearance is directly inspired by the flashy style of Steven Tyler, lead singer of the rock band, Aerosmith. References Site Navigation fr:Diamante it:Diamante ru:Диаманте ca:Diamante Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists